Two Skies For The Price Of One
by lilLovelyanime
Summary: Tsuna Sawada is the new boss of the Vongola famiglia and everything has been going great. But unknown to most of the famiglia and its allies Tsuna has a secret. A secret not even Reborn knows about.


KHR fanfic Two Skies for price of one ch1

Tsuna Sawada is the new boss of the Vongola famiglia and everything has been going great. But unknown to most of the famiglia and its allies Tsuna has a secret. A secret not even Reborn knows about.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Himan Reborn in any shape or form. I write this fanfic for my own amusement and to practice writing. I make no profit off of it.

Warning: This fic contains violence, lying, manipulation, pranks, lust, sexual tension, unrequainted love, pining, cursing, cussing, threats of violence, Sky Attraction, twins, flirting, attempts at wooing, obliviousness and mentions of stuff.

* * *

Two Skies for the Price of One

Ch1

It was one of those days Reborn silently cursed.

Standing slightly behind the chair of the tenth Vongola boss and his former student Tsunayoshi Sawada, Reborn eyed the young mans delicate smooth pale neck that showed above his suit. It would be so easy to shove the man down against the oak desk he was completing his paper work on. To kiss and bite that neck until the fluffy haired brunette was a complete mess.

Mouth watering at the thought he reached out his hand to do what even he wasn't sure. But as Tsuna turned to give Reborn a questioning look, Reborn dropped his hand and angled his head down so that his fedora shadowed most of his face.

"Is there something you need Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn eyed his former student and watched how his warm doe eyes looked up at him. His focus was soon drawn to Tsuna mouth as the sky gently bit his lip. Reborn felt the urge to reach out to him and show him a better use of that mouth.

Silently cursing himself and his own professionalism Reborn thought about his problematic urges and feeling. Since he had regained his adult form Reborn had found himself being drawn to his former dame student. Tsuna is a sky and a rather powerful one, if not the strongest. So it was understandable for people, especially those with active dying will flames, to be drawn to him. What was surprising and infuriating was the fact that he, Reborn the worlds greatest hitman and the most powerful sun dying will flame user was succumbing to sky attraction. A sky he might add who had harmonized with a full set of guardians.

Eyeing the young sky Reborn frowned and thought, 'a sky with a full set of guardian bonds shouldn't be affecting me. If anything my flames should register that Tsuna is taken… In which case my own flames would lose interest in the taken sky or I would be thrown into a territorial fit and would be trying to rip Ryohei apart.'

It wasn't that Reborn couldn't sense Tsuna sun guardian on him. He could. It was just that at times it felt so faint, that it felt as if Tsuna didn't have a sun a guardian. And that is the most confusing and infuriating thing about these urges, that they weren't constant or consistent! Some days he found himself attracted to the young sky and others he felt nothing. In the back of his mind Reborn wondered if this was a side effect of Tsuna sky flames being sealed or possibly a side effect of the Arcobaleno curse.

Suddenly Reborn asked, "how are things with Ryohei?"

'Huh?' Tsuna questioned. "Oh um everything's fine. Onii-san was sent out on a mission a few days ago and he contacted Takeshi this morning. Apparently he finished early and should be back tomorrow."

"Is that so…" Reborn muttered darkly causing Tsuna to sweat as he tried to figure out what had upset his former tutor.

Finding that Ryohei and Tsuna weren't having a dispute did not put Reborn at ease. For a rift forming between Tsuna and his sun guardian would have explained why Reborn was having trouble recognizing that Tsuna is harmonized.

Looking down at the source of his frustration Reborn saw that Tsuna was now bent over his paper work in what appeared to be an attempt to look as small as possible, as to escape Reborns attention. Smirking Reborn leaned down until he was beside Tsuna ear and softly spoke.

"It's unbecoming of a mafia boss to slouch," he whispered and took glee at the response he received as he heard the young sky squeak. Leaning a bit more into his student he whispered," you made a mistake."

"Eh?" Tsuna muttered as he leaned forward looking over the papers he had been finishing. Reborn took the chance to grab his skies hand and guided it to the spelling error. Guiding his skies hand in correcting the mistake and a few more next to it Reborn enjoyed the heat of the others hand. Blowing into Tsuna ear and squeezing his hand he amusedly watch as Tsuna squirmed. Without even thinking about it Reborns sun flames reached out for the sky flames next to him and he took a sharp breath as the two flames intertwined.

He listened to his skies sharp intake of breath and softly growled in his ear. Flames twisting around each other Reborn found his pants growing increasingly tighter. So close to abandoning all professionalism and pouncing on the sky Reborn found himself pulling away as a squeak of "Reborn" was gasped out.

Pulling his flames away and wincing he stood up straight. Looking down at his cute little sky he growled out "Leave."

"Eh?!" Tsuna asked in shock as he looked to Reborn and stuttered, "out? But this is my office!"

"Don't make me repeat myself," Reborn ground out as he looked down at Tsuna. Whatever Tsuna saw in the look that Reborn had given him must have convinced him to not ask anymore question, as the young sky paled, leapt out of his chair and quickly exited the room without looking behind him.

Reborn watched him go and clench his hand into a fist as he resisted following him. There really was something enticing about a sky running away. Waiting until Tsuna got far enough away that he could no longer feel his presence Reborn carefully sat down in the skies chair. Leaning back Reborn began to undo his belt and zipper. Reaching inside his pants Reborn thought that he would need to find a solution to his problems before things became too complicated.

* * *

Entering his room Tsuna pulled off his jacket and threw it on his bed as he yawned. It had been a long week and all he wanted to do was get some sleep. Preferably eight hours of undisturbed sleep, something that normally would be impossible at the Vongola mansion. But thankfully Tsunayoshi week was over and he could finally relax.

With a smile Tsuna wondered over to the bookshelf in his room and placed his hand on one of shelves. Sending his Sky flames into the shelf Tsuna waited he felt tug on his flames and heard a clicking sound. He then took a step back as the bookshelf slid away. Entering the opening that had appeared Tsuna walked down a stone corridor until he reached a wooden door. Opening the door Tsuna entered a well furnished room. Inside the room stood several crammed bookshelves, a table for eating, desk, king sized bed, dresser and vanity. There's also two more doors connected to this room one leading to a fully equipped kitchen and the other to a bathroom.

Truly the Vongola bosses in the past were geniuses to build such convent rooms. Though it was unclear if Nono had known about them. When they had first discovered these rooms they had been so dirty and dusty it appeared as if they hadn't been used in decades. For Tsuna though they were incredibly helpful in keeping their secret.

Walking over to the bed Tsuna threw himself on the mound of blankets. The blankets shrieked and flailed around as Tsuna laughed. Feeling merciful Tsuna rolled over and allowed for the mound of blankets to be pulled away to reveal a young man. A young man that looked exactly like Tsuna.

Looking at his mirror image Tsuna smiled and happily said, "your turn!"

"You know Tsuna, you're a kind of a dick," the Tsuna lookalike muttered.

"Right back at you Tsuna," Tsuna chirped.

"God your so happy," the other boy who also happened to be named Tsuna muttered and then growled as he scratched his head, "oh man! I don't want it to be my turn!"

"No way, it's been my turn for a whole week!" Tsuna argued as he grabbed a pillow and threw it at the other Tsuna.

"Oh come on," the other Tsuna whined, "give me a break where twins."

"Exactly! We're brothers and we have to share. And that includes leading the most influential and powerful mafia famiglia." Tsuna took a breath then continued, "not to mention dealing with all our over enthusiastic famiglia members."

Tsuna continued to watch his brother and thought about how chaotic their lives had become. When the two had been born it had been a surprise as their parents had been expecting only one child. Their father, Iemitsu, not wanting to deviate from tradition and because he thought it would be clever named his sons Tsunashige and Tsunayoshi. That way he could use one name to refer to both children.

Unfortunately because their parents had been unable to tell the two of them apart they sometimes forgot that they had two sons. For many children this would be upsetting and cause feeling of jealousy or resentfulness to fester. But for Tsunayohsi and Tsunashige it just brought them closer together.

As time went on the twins had noticed that people would forgot that they where two separate individuals and when they were about to enter Jr. high they had a brilliant but horrible idea that only a child would come up with. They would become the same person. Not literally of course but instead the two of them would live their lives as one person. They would both be Tsuna and would spilt the work.

It worked a little to well. Because the two where so similar no one really noticed that one twin had suddenly disappeared. In fact it worked so well that their parents hadn't even noticed. And then Reborn had shown up. It would be an exaggeration to say that the twins where relieved that Reborn had never found out about what they were doing.

Groaning Tsunashige flopped down.

Feeling bad for his brother Tsunayoshi said, "Listen. You probably have an hour or two before something is blown up. If you…if you want we can hang out or something.

Looking over to his twin Tsunashige smiled and they both shifted around until they were comfortable.

"Just so you know I finished the manuscript but I need you to look it over," Tsunashige explained.

"Sure," Tsunayoshi answered as he closed his eyes and thought about what he would do with his week off. When the two first executed their plan of only one Tsuna there had been some concerns. Like what would one of the twins do throughout the days they weren't Tsuna and their future. After talking about it the two had decided to try to write novels. They had already become somewhat popular writing web novels online. Luckily they were successful and because of this it had been decided that whichever twin whom wasn't being Tsuna, would work on the novel.

Tsunayoshi turned to his twin and then said, "Reborn was being weird again."

Hissing Tsunashige muttered, "like weird weird or violent weird?"

"Weird weird," Tsunayoshi stated.

"That means he's probably going to be violent weird with me," letting out a sigh Tsunashige said, "I wish his mood wouldn't fluctuate so much."

Staring at his brother Tsunayoshi winced.

Seeing his expression Tsunashige asked, "what?"

"Its just…" Tsunayoshi explained, "I feel like Reborn is on to us."

Paling Tsunashige whined, "don't say that! He can't ever find out. If he did we're both worse than dead!"

"What's worst than dead?" Tsunayoshi wondered out loud.

"We'll find out if Reborn discovers what we've been doing!" Tsunashige cried.

Oh, by the way Ryohei should be back tomorrow." Tsuna said. "Reborn was asking about him."

"Right," Tsunashige muttered.

The two lay in silence until Tsunashige broke it and asked, "you sure I cant convince you to be Tsuna for a few more days?"

Tsunayoshi just sighed and rolled over intending to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

hey look what this is! A new fic! You know what that means? It means I have a bunch of stuff going on and I'm procrastinating!(procrastinators unite!) Isn't that horrible! No, seriously this is horrible. Somebody please send help.

This fic is inspired by the fic 'Two Can Keep a Secret' by "NarlesOnHerTongue" found on archiveofourown.

For people who don't know both Iemitsu and Tsunayoshi were shoguns of Japan. Iemitsu was the father of Tsunayoshi. So I named Tsunayoshi brother Tsunashige, as Tsunashige was also a son of Iemitsu.

I don't know what else to say…I suppose I'm working on my other fics. Its just that when I'm stressed out I start thinking up idea's for new fics.


End file.
